


Cachorro Malo.

by Antoshka



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Some Humor, Suggested adult topics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoshka/pseuds/Antoshka
Summary: Y ahora, él tendrá que soportar los acosos del tío Pool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son de su respectivo autor.

**—¡Cachorro malo! ¡Eres un cachorro malo! —** Exclamó Wade Wilson tras sacar una revista de la nada y comenzó a dar golpecitos en la cabeza a Miles Morales, aquel pequeño joven de catorce años que llevaba el manto de Spider-Man.  
  
  
  
 **—¡Señor Wilson deténgase por favor! —** Suplicó entre quejas cubriéndose la cabeza ante aquellos inofensivos, pero molestos golpes. **—¡Y no soy un cachorro!**  
  
  
  
Se había vuelto una completa costumbre de parte de Deadpool molestar al pequeño niño afroamericano, más que nada, cuando su amado y adorable vecino arácnido Peter, lo mandaba prácticamente a volar cada vez que lo fastidiaba, por lo que, se decidía por desahogarse con el adolescente que nada tenía que ver en la situación, claramente. Así como a Peter le llamaba calabacita o cariño, a Miles lo llamaba cachorro, por ser el más pequeño.  
  
  
  
  
 **—¡Ya basta! —** Volvió a quejarse y clavó sus uñas veneno en el brazo de Wade para salir huyendo, mientras el mercenario quedaba sobre el balcón totalmente inmovilizado.  
  
  
  
 _«Si observas con atención sus pequeñas nalgas debajo de ese ajustado traje negro, parecen dos ciruelas bien maduras.»_ Comentó su mente a Wade que observaba a Miles huir despavorido, no estaba acostumbrados a aquellos acosos por parte del mayor y le molestaba seriamente que lo usara como desahogo de segunda mano cuando no estaba Parker cerca.  
  
  
  
 _«Deberíamos de comentárselo.»_ Dijo su otra voz, a lo que a Wade, se le encendió la lamparita, literal.  
  
  
  
  
No pasó ni medio día, nuevamente, el mercenario bocón interceptó al pequeño Miles Morales, acorralándolo contra una pared y manteniendo una sonrisa de simpatía que, para el pequeño Spider-Man, parecía más la cara de un pederasta de fetiches grotescos.  
  
  
  
 **—¡Por última vez déjeme en paz! —** Contestó pegado de lleno contra la pared de ladrillo y arrugando la nariz al sentir los asquerosos olores de la basura.  
  
  
  
 **—Vamos cachorro, sé que te encanta tener mi presencia, así como Hillary con Donald. —** Dijo en aquella clara ironía a la que Miles no le quedó del todo claro, como sea, necesitaba sacarse a ese hombre tan extraño de encima.  
  
  
  
  
 **—¡No me importa! ¡Quítese! —** Le gritó preparándose para nuevamente clavar sus garras en él y escapar.  
  
  
  
  
 **—Sé que me amas y te molesta que te use como si fueras de segunda mano ¿No? —** Preguntó Deadpool alejándose un poco, y viendo como dejaba en cero al arácnido, sonriendo para sus adentros victorioso.  
  
  
  
  
No estaba acostumbrado a sus acosos ni a sus preguntas, le molestaba su presencia, aun así, le gustaba demasiado aquel mercenario tan bizarro y se sentía celoso de sobremanera que toda aquella atención se fuera hacia Peter, complicados sentimientos, pero típicos en un adolescente de su edad.  
  
  
  
  
 **—Cachorrito si estabas tan celoso podrías habérmelo dicho, el tío Deady tiene mucho amor para dar. —** Jaló su mejilla suavemente en un carcajeo. **—Aunque eso incluya una cadena perpetua a mí y al autor de esta porquería por insinuaciones pedófilas, pero ¿qué importa? El caso es que no deberías de estar celoso.**  
  
  
  
Esperaba amainar un poco las broncas de aquel pequeño, pero, nuevamente se ganó aquellas pequeñas garras, pequeñas como las de un gatito, pero peligrosas como las de una víbora. De esa forma, cayó de seco al suelo convulsionando por el ataque.  
  
  
  
  
 **—Gracias señor Pool…—** Respondió Miles Morales dándole la espalda, se sentía reconfortado por aquellas palabras por dentro y un alivio en su pecho **—Pero la próxima vez no se me encime demasiado cuando estoy solo, casi me mata de un infarto—** Y dicho esto, se retiró.  
  
  
  
  
 _«Es un cachorrito bastante malo. Habría que castigarlo.»_  
  
  
  
 **—Ya lo haré…en la próxima ocasión. —** Contestó en una amplia sonrisa, jurándose así mismo, que tenía una debilidad hacia los arácnidos, especialmente ahora, con ese cachorro tan malo.


End file.
